Princess Mia The Fairest of Harmonica
Mia Is The Youngest Daughter of Queen Melody and King Harmonico and also one of the main glitterix all of the time! and the fairest of them all! She Appears in season 1 episode 1 with abi Bio Full Name: Princess Mia The Fairest of Harmonica Nickname: My Name's to short to have a nickname but people called me the fairest which i like i got called babe by my boyfriend prince and ex sora and some my friends call me miami and my enemies called fairest spoiled nbitch little bit harsh Age At First Appearance: 16 (Roleplay) 10 (Real Life) Details: I Have Raven Black Hair Pale Skin and Brown Eyes and i'm a very fashionista girl who likes wearing skirts and cat ears! Hobbies: I Won't Say The One Cause It's Very Private But I'll Give You a Hint It's What You Do With Your Partners (Roleplay),Singing And Dancing Birth Date: October 15th (Original Nick) July 26th (4kids) Star Sign: Libra (Original) Leo (4kids) Home Planet: Earth, In The Magical Hidden Realm Harmonica Boyfriend: Prince Muga (His From Magix His Name Is Prince and his last name is muga) Bonded Pixie: Chloe Pixie of Water Bonded Selike: Maverick Gatekeeper of the Magix Ocean Gate Power: This Might be a little weird cause mine is the Timernality Control It Has The Ability of time and i can control others feelings and personality it's good so when our enemies is trying to attack i can stop them from moving so that's why the enemies attack me most! Family Tree My Family has different name languages and some are volcanean King Alejandro - First Sparrow (Male Fairy) King of Harmonica Queen Alejandra - First Queen of Harmonica King Josholo - Son of Meron of Meronica Queen Jasaialee - Daughter of Alejandro the Brave of Harmonica King Brolo - Son of Jakolow the Awesome of Meronica Queen Shina - Daughter of Jasailee The Beauty of Harmonica King Harmonico - Son of Tritaus Aquatic of Meronica Queen Melody- Daughter of Shina The Powerful of Harmonica Isabella The Great - Oldest Sister Starbreeze The Incredible -Older Sister Abi The Fierce- 1 Year older sister Mia The Fairest - Me Yay Royal Tittles The Royal Tittles Are Given When Your 15. Isabella Was Given the Great Cause She's The '''Great '''Guardian of the Melovolcanic Rainbow Flame. Abi Was Given the '''Fierce '''Cause of Her Warrior Nature. Starbreeze Was Given The Tittle '''Incredible '''Cause Of Her Skills I Was Given The Tittle '''Fairest '''By My Father Because of My Beaury and Admirers Even Though There Is '''Jasaialee The Beauty of Harmonica '''Because of her beautyness mia has the fairest Power of Three Even Though Mia Wasn't a part of the power of three she still has her power hour it's for the younger member of the family of the harmonican family even though her cousin luna was the youngest but luna is isn't and harmonican she's a firelanican History Go Ahead And Read Princess Isabella of Harmonica there and find out Who is Mia Mia Is The Youngest Daughter of King Harmonico and Queen Melody She is a bit rude when it comes to fashion cause she is the expert at that but she's really nice she's unlucky in love but that doesn't stop her from being who she is she is a great cook actor dancer and singer and she's the techno geek at the club same as abi